


Karkat: Shout

by improbableZero



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, yes that is a quote from doctor who you see there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improbableZero/pseuds/improbableZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and you can't change the world by shouting at it, though whatever higher powers there might be know you've tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat: Shout

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you can’t change the world by shouting at it, though whatever higher powers there might be know you’ve tried. Screaming and swearing right out of the caverns, typing in capslock because maybe if you say it loud enough with enough words someone will hear what you have to say. Maybe if you yell long enough, someone’ll yell back and let you know you’re not alone in this big, hostile world.

You’re fully aware that you come off as an asshole to most people. In your six-almost-seven sweeps of existence you’ve managed to piss off nearly every person you know, most of them more than once. To be fair, you’ve flipped out at most of them, too; you and the handle don’t have the steadiest of relationships.

Later, once the game’s started, you scream because maybe if your volume’s high enough your friends and teammates will stop fighting each other long enough to save the world. You quiet down for Gamzee, just because only a complete fucking moron tries to shooshpap his moirail at a bellow and you are not a complete fucking moron.

You get so tired of yelling sometimes, but exhaustion means weakness and showing that’s the sort of thing that gets you culled in less time than it takes to blink, so you ignore your sore noisemaking tubes and dish out invective like there’s a universe-wide shortage of the stuff. 

You can’t change the world by shouting at it and you’re sick of trying and failing and trying and failing and failing and failing, but there’s nothing else you can do. So you pick up your words and sentences, fill your air sacks, and open your mouth to do what you’ve been doing all your life: shout.


End file.
